Guess What it is
by Nanagurl
Summary: Riddles, brainteasers, questions, et cetera are all from Fuji's beautiful and fantastic mind!


**Guess What it is**

**A/N: By my little sister's request, I have now finished typing this and has now posted this. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, even though I wish I did, but I do own the plot of the story.

* * *

**

"Nya, Fuji, what d'you doing?" asked Eiji.

"Nothing much, I'm writing down riddles for extra credit in mathematics," answered Fuji. "Do you want to hear some?"

"Hoi, hoi, yes!"

"Ok, then here's the first one, 'Why is a giant's hand eleven inches long?'"

Eiji scratches his red head and says, "Nya, that's hard, why?"

"Because if you add one more inch, you get a foot," answered Fuji smiling.

"Good one Fuji! What's the next one?" asked Eiji again.

"The second one goes like this: 'When does six come after seven (besides in numbers such as 76, 376, etc.)?'" Fuji said.

"Hmmm… hold on for a minute, I'll be right back," Eiji said and left the classroom.

Fuji continued to write down more mathematical riddles.

A minute passed and Eiji came back with Oishi right behind him.

"Hi Fuji! What's Eiji doing dragging me here?" asked Oishi.

"Nya, Fuji, say that riddle again," said Eiji sitting down on his desk.

"When does six come after seven (besides in number 76, 376, etc)?"

"Hmmm…" was all Oishi said.

A few moments passed and finally…

"I don't know, tell us Fuji."

"In a dictionary, because seven has an 'e' as the second letter and six has an 'i' as the second letter. So you know 'e' comes before 'i'," explained Fuji smiling again.

"Next one Fuji, next one!" said Eiji.

"Why are the numbers 1-12 like good detectives?" Fuji said looking down at his paper.

Another few moments passed.

Until Eiji rushed out again and came back with Kawamura behind him.

"What's going on, Fuji, Oishi?" he said as he grabbed himself a chair.

Oishi filled him in.

"Uh… hold on Fuji, let me go get something," said Kawamura walking out the classroom door and coming back in with his tennis racquet making noise.

"COME ON BABY!!! BURNING!!! OH YEAH!!!" Kawamura said out loud swinging his arm and racket around and around in circles.

"Kawamura, please quiet down, would you?" asked Oishi overwhelmed.

"Okay, babe! I know the answer! It's because there are twelve of them, so they all spy and put the puzzle together! Now that is why the numbers 1-12 are good detectives!" answered Kawamura loudly, still swinging his racquet around and around in circles but more quietly.

"Nope," Fuji replied smiling even more. "It's because they are always on the _watch_."

"HA HA! That's a good one, Fuji!" said Kawamura smiling and getting the riddle or joke or whatever it was.

"Fuji, how are you doing this?" asked Oishi.

"Fuji, another one please? Nya?" asked Eiji.

"okay, here's the next one. This one should be a simple one. If two is company and three is a crowd, what are four and five?" Fuji said reading off of his paper again.

Silence again as everyone struggled to think of an answer.

Then Eiji couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to go get help, again.

This time he got Inui.

"Fifty-five percent that Kikumaru would come and get me. Sixty-seven percent that it is a question or a problem or a brain-teaser. So what is it?" said Inui once he came in and saw Kawamura and Oishi gathered around Fuji at a desk.

Inui pushed his glasses up when they repeated the riddle or brain-teaser to him.

"Ah, I see! Now let me…," and Inui started to mumble a whole lot of numbers and calculations for some no big reason that no one can guess of.

"Ok, I finally came up with a percentage. I have zero percent chance that I will have the answer to that. So what is the answer?" said Inui finally.

"On second thought, maybe…," and he went out the class and came back with Momo and Kaidoh trailing behind him bickering like an old married couple.

"Ya wanna fight? Bring it on!" said Momo.

"Bring it on! Think I'm scared of you!" hissed Kaidoh.

"Nya! Would you stop fighting and listen to this question!" said Eiji stopping them.

They told Momo and Kaidoh the riddle which set their minds to thinking mode.

Several minutes passed.

"Start thinking Mamushi!"

"What!? You wanna start something?!"

Oishi, being the one who almost always stops the argument or fight since Tezuka left to heal his arm, did just what he always did, stopping the arguments.

"Ok, we give up. Tell us Fuji," said Oishi after breaking up Kaidoh and Momo up.

"Four and five equals nine!" answered Fuji. _I don't really get that either, but it's funny_, thought Fuji and I.

Very long silence. You can even hear the crickets and cicadas chirp and hum.

"Ok, Fuji, that was unexpected from you, but I should have known. I'll have to write that down later…," muttered Inui half to himself and the other half to who knows who.

"Fuji, what was that!" said Kawamura who had put down his racket and so he was calm and quiet.

"Hoi hoi! Fuji, next one!" Eiji said bouncing up on his seat.

"There's more?!" exclaimed Momo.

"Yes, and here's the next one. What number names a plant?"

"Ffssshhhh…," breathed Kaidoh.

"Nya, Fuji! Why did you make them so hard?" whined Eiji.

"You know the answer to that question already, Eiji. If I made it easy, then it wouldn't be fun," replied Fuji while looking at Eiji smiling mischievously.

After that, there was more silence once again.

Everyone was struggling to come up with an answer.

Sooo… to spice things up, Inui said, "Anyone who doesn't get the answer for this brain-teaser will have to drink this whole cup of Golden Remix Deluxe Penal-tea Edition N." **(A/N: N stands for nightmare if anyone wants to know.)**

Everyone started to sweat really fast wondering what Inui had put in his new and improved juice and wondering what in the whole wide universe does N stand for!

"Oh and if anyone says the wrong answer, then you'll have to drink this little pint cup. And I still have plenty of Golden Remix Deluxe Penal-tea Edition N waiting for someone to drink it all," added Inui.

Echizen was walking by their classroom and looked in after hearing all the commotion to find the rest of the Seigaku regulars crowded around Fuji.

The freshman was about to go in and find out what they were doing until he saw Inui's juice…

Echizen began to turn around and head out until…

Momo looked up and saw Echizen.

"Oi! Echizen!" called out Momo.

Echizen heard him, but did not want to answer Momo because of the thing that must have been waiting for them to drink it up.

When Echizen was in the hallway, Momo and Eiji both came out and dragged and pulled him into the room and put him in front of Fuji.

Echizen tried to struggle out of his seat, but he was overpowered by the two junior and senior that was holding onto him.

"Stop it you two!" Oishi told Eiji and Momo.

"Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, what do you want?" asked Echizen as he finally decided to question them instead of struggling with all his might.

Each of the team members took turn to tell Echizen what had happened before he came.

"And now we're in a situation where we can't back out and we need the answer to Fuji's question or we're going to suffer Inui's penal-tea," Momo explained last to Echizen.

Fuji told Echizen the riddle.

"but, Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Inui-senpai, Fuji-senpai, this has nothing to do with me! Why do I have to help answer this question?" questioned Echizen annoyed for being dragged into this and at the same time trying to think up of an excuse to get out of there before it was too late.

"Help us or drink this new penal-tea I made last bight," Inui stuck the juice-filled pint cup in front Echizen's face.

"Uh, on second thought, I'll help out," Echizen said after rethinking and weighing the situation that was at hands.

And so Echizen joined the group of thinkers.

Echizen was looking out the window at some plants and all of a sudden he got an answer from just staring at one of the plants for too long.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, is it the numeral number four (IV)? Because it can be the plant Ivy," asked Echizen slowly breaking the concentration of the others.

"Hmm… yes it is," replied Fuji surprised but he still had his eyes closed when he said this.

Everyone stared at Echizen wondering where in the name of heaven did he get that answer from.

_This isn't so hard at all_, thought Echizen smiling confidently.

"Next one, Fuji-senpai," was all Echizen said.

"How can I drop an egg four feet without breaking it?" said Fuji, "and this is the last question, unfortunately."

"Uh… drop it from five feet, that way it will not break for four feet?" Echizen guessed.

"Hmmm… you're proving to be a worthy opponent, I'll have to think harder and smarter next time…," Fuji answered yes in a different way.

"Huh?!" everyone except for Fuji and Echizen said in unison.

"Hmmm, since that was the last question and nobody answered it wrong, then how about we share this instead of letting it waste to nothing, hmm? How about it?" Inui said picking up his poisonous drink.

"NO WAY!!! You drink it yourself!" said everyone except Fuji in fear of what it would taste like and what would happen to them if they drank it and they also wouldn't want to know what Inui put in it.

Everyone started running out the classroom and back towards their own homeroom as Inui chased after them.

"Mada mada dane…," Echizen said while Fuji and him were watching Eiji run out the classroom because of Inui's scary new improved horrifying Inui juice…

**THE END!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So how was it? Please give me reviews and comments. I think it was kind of bad though...**


End file.
